


Invisible

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Gen, Half-Drabble, RainWings (Wings of Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I can already be invisible," Martha said.
Kudos: 6





	Invisible

"I can already be invisible," Martha said, irritated-sounding, her talons lifted to flick away the enchantment-laden necklace the Doctor offered. She shifted her colour-changing scales through a shadowy range before fading from sight as she exactly matched their hideout. It was a disconcerting but effective demonstration of her RainWing ability.


End file.
